


Kiss Thieving Business

by Pomienie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: French Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, TaiYuki are soulmates, Taichi is dumb and kind of a creep, Unbetaed cuz im uncultured, Yuki is still salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomienie/pseuds/Pomienie
Summary: Taichi was happy stealing small kisses from his sleeping crush.That was until Yuki showed him how kisses were done.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Kiss Thieving Business

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: changed the "bed" to "couch" cuz friend reminded me that they had loft beds and tho idk if yuki had a couch in his room lets go for it still

Taichi, as Yuki's ever loyal dog and assistant, is a witness to Yuki's In-The-Zone moods. And when Yuki gets into these moods, he overworks himself until he can't lift a finger anymore, and would just drop dead on the floor. Softly snoring his exhaustion away.

The first time Taichi saw it happen, he didn't know what to do and immediately called Omi, the resident mom, for help. 

"Ah, don't worry, he's just sleeping. Has he been working on these costumes?" Omi asked, standing up after checking on Yuki.

"Yeah, he's been at it since last night… He wouldn't even talk to me the whole time. He was just so focused?" Taichi answered, still looking worried for Yuki. "Is he going to be okay?" 

Omi chuckled at Taichi's concern, finding it endearing and a little bit funny, knowing that Yuki is actually Taichi's first love. But of course, Taichi still doesn't know that and Yuki doesn't know of it either, as far as Omi knows. He sometimes thinks of telling it to Taichi, but he'd rather see how Taichi would react if he knew of it himself. 

"Of course." Omi said, reassuring Taichi with a smile. "He would wake up with muscle sores if he keeps on sleeping on the floor, though. Would you like me to carry him to the couch?"

Taichi sighed, "Yes, please. I wouldn't want to be his punching bag once he wakes up all cranky and stuff."

Taichi watched as Omi carried Yuki bridal style and gently laid Yuki on the couch. Yuki looked like Sleeping Beauty and Omi the prince. He was kinda jealous at how cool Omi looked in those moments and how effortless it looked like as he carried Yuki. Nevermind the fact that he thought Yuki looked like a beautiful princess. 

"Did he even weigh anything to you?"

"No, not really. It felt like carrying a bag of grapes, haha," Omi laughed at the thought. "Well, I'll be going now. Just wake him up for dinner later, alright?" He said as he was about to close the door.

"Okay, thanks, Omi!" Taichi called out before Omi walked out of the room.

"No problem!" Omi said as he closed the door. 

Taichi looked at the finished costume he and Yuki were working on.  _ Well, I guess that's why he always gets these costumes done beautifully and early to boot, _ he thought to himself.  _ Maybe taking a break wouldn't be bad right now.  _

Taichi walked over to where Yuki's bed was and sat at the edge of the couch. Yuki looked so peaceful as he slept, none of that name-calling, salty attitude, and disgusted frown he always dons. Taichi thought he kinda liked Yuki this way. Seeing him like that made Taichi think that maybe being his assistant and "dumb dog", as Yuki would always call him, wasn't so bad after all, if he gets to see peaceful Yuki all the time.

Taichi liked Yuki. He's not really sure what those "feelings" are, but he liked him. More than as a friend. He may be living for everyone's validation and is constantly asking for advice on how to be the coolest guy in the room, but having Yuki's attention was, surprisingly, more than enough for him. 

He doesn't really know when it started but maybe it was how Yuki's harsh comments towards him are becoming more and more endearing and less harsh. Or maybe he liked the way Yuki looked like when he's working, all scrunched up brows and pouty lips. Or maybe it was the fact that Yuki reminded him of his first love so much. 

_ But that's impossible, Yuki the First Love was a girl, _ he thought to himself.

Shaking his head at his messy thoughts, Taichi took a closer look at Yuki's face. He noticed how long Yuki's lashes were. How fair and smooth Yuki's skin looked, and he wondered if it was as soft as it looked like. He noticed Yuki's pink lips, and thought of how it would feel like against his lips.

But he didn't notice how close his face was to Yuki's until he had already put a chaste kiss on Yuki's lips. It took him exactly 3 seconds to realize what he just did before he backed away so fast that he fell on his ass on the floor.

_ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TAICHI?! _ He screamed in his mind, with a face as red as his hair and a hand on his mouth.

He couldn't deny how creepy and uncool that was, two descriptions he never wanted to associate with himself, but he also can't deny how soft Yuki's lips felt on his own. 

Heart still pounding in his chest, he took a peak at Yuki, checking if he somehow woke up the Sleeping Beauty with his True Love's Kiss. 

_ God damn it, Muku and his fairytales are rubbing off on me! _ Mentally face-palming himself.

Yuki didn't seem to have been disturbed from his blissful sleep. Taichi heaved a sigh of relief for that. He'd rather jump off of the 2nd floor of the Mankai Dorm than have Yuki find out he just kissed him in his sleep. 

When dinner time came and Taichi had to wake up Yuki so they can eat, he found out Yuki doesn't remember collapsing from overwork.

"What the hell happened? Why am I on the couch? Why are  _you_ on my couch?" Yuki asked, still groggy from sleep and already drowning Taichi with inquiries he couldn't quite follow.

"U-um, well, a-ah… 'c-cause you collapsed after working 12 hours on that costume and I had Omi carry you to the couch and I'm on your couch because I need to wake you up for dinner! Please don't be mad! Please don't be mad!" Taichi rambled on while bowing his head at Yuki, he didn't even notice how fast he talked until he was catching his breath.

Yuki rolled his eyes at how pathetic Taichi looked like at that moment. He almost sounded like a puppy. 

"Okay, I guess I have to thank Ma for that. And I'm not mad, so stop barking like a little puppy, geez." Yuki said while glaring at Taichi.

Taichi straightened up at that, "Yes!" He shouts.

But Taichi can't help but feel worried about Yuki, so he went back to his usual puppy self with a little bit of concern on his face. "Does it happen often?" He asked Yuki, who's already standing up.

"Not really. Now stop looking worried, it doesn't suit you. And let's go, I'm hungry." Yuki said, pulling Taichi with him by the hand.

  
  
  


The second time it happened, Taichi didn't call Omi for help anymore. He didn't carry and lay Yuki to the couch, though he would've wanted to do that for the cool prince-ly points but he's too weak and Yuki's almost his size. He just simply went for putting a pillow under Yuki's head, arranging his sleeping position to a more comfortable one, putting a blanket over him, and kissing him on the lips.

That last one came out of nowhere, but Taichi has since been curious what it would feel like to kiss someone again. This was technically his first kiss after all. And just as he thought, it still felt like the first time he did. Embarrassing but exciting. He loved it. 

Ever since then, everytime Yuki's In-The-Zone moods happened, Taichi would always give Yuki a goodnight kiss. And everytime he did it, he would always feel like he's burning from embarrassment and excitement. The moment before and after he kisses Yuki, feels just the same with his heart beating fast and hard he could feel it in his throat, and his face burning from the embarrassing act. It felt like riding on a roller coaster. It was amazing. 

  
  
  


This time it happened as they were finishing up some adjustments on the costumes. As usual, Yuki has been working since that morning and since it was a weekend, he worked all day for the costumes. 

And like clockwork, Taichi was arranging Yuki in a comfortable position, pillows and blankets already in place. And a kiss to complete the ritual.

As he was about to pull back, he felt a sudden hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to Yuki. His closed eyes went wide open, shocked at what was happening. He can feel his face warming up at the realization.

_ W-wait, what?! He's awake? Oh my God, he's kissing me back?! _ He thought, screaming in his mind. 

Yuki adjusted their position to deepen the kiss, licking Taichi's lips and making Taichi gasp in surprise. Yuki used this to his advantage, exploring Taichi's mouth with his tongue and making Taichi's tongue play along with his. Taichi unconsciously moaned at this, closing his eyes and moving his hands on Yuki's waist. At the same time, Yuki moved his hand from the back of Taichi's neck to his hair, caressing and playing with the strands.

At this point, Taichi's brain already became a mush. He's brain dead and he can't comprehend what is happening, let alone a french kiss from his crush. But all he can register is how soft Yuki's lips were, how Yuki's tongue is giving him sheer pleasure, Yuki's own soft mewls, and the hand pulling and caressing his hair, making him ask for more. 

Before Taichi could move again, Yuki pulled back from the kiss. Flushed and out of breath, he stared at Taichi intensely. 

"W-wha-?" Taichi opened his eyes, confused at the action. He didn't know he was holding his breath the entire time until he was catching his own breath.

He sees Yuki's flushed face and intense stare and realized what had just happened.

He pulled back fast while putting a hand on his mouth, just like the first time. 

"So… how was that for a kiss, thief?" Yuki said, smirking at Taichi's bright red face, obviously embarrassed.

"T-thief? W-what the hell?! How can you k-kiss like that?! Did you already have your first kiss?! Second kiss? Why did that feel like a professional?! Was it Azuma-san?! And h-how did you? You were asleep! I checked! What the fuck…" Taichi rambled on, it was like a switch went off in his brain. He had so many questions and he knows Yuki's just gonna answer a few of what he just threw.

Yuki sat up and crossed his arms, still giving Taichi the intense stare.

"First of all, are you done?"

"...Yeah, I guess…" Taichi shrugged, still blushing.

"Good. Second, no, I haven't had my first kiss and that was the first time I've kissed… anyone… like that…" Yuki blushed at the thought.

Taichi was pleasantly surprised at the statement and at Yuki's reaction. If he was being honest, he'd want to see that on Yuki's face again.

Yuki shook his head and cleared his voice, "Third, I knew how to kiss like that because, yes, Azuma-san taught me-"

"What?! You just said-"

" _ But _ not with how you imagine it, you idiotic perv. He gave me a detailed instruction, didn't really expect it would be useful and effective, your moans were an evidence for that." Yuki said as he shrugged, while Taichi made a clearly offended sound.

"And last but not least, yes, I knew of your kiss thieving business. Since the very first time you did it." Yuki told a pale white Taichi, smirking at Taichi's reaction.

_ He knew… he knew all along… I'm dead. I'm a dead man. _ Taichi thought, his soul leaving his earthly body. Everything he knew before this moment was all a lie. He has been, in Kazunari's language, bamboozled. 

That's when he realized something.

"W-wait. Hold on. If you knew from the very start… then why didn't you stop me?"

Yuki's smirk dissolved into a flat expression, Taichi could tell Yuki did not expect him to realize that sooner. Still, he held his ground and didn't falter.

"Well, I thought it would be funny to let you keep doing it until I show you how a kiss should be done." Yuki said with confidence.

"So you were pretending to sleep the whole time I was doing it?" Taichi asked.

"Duh. I'm not an actor for nothing. Also, I'm a light sleeper, I knew when Ma carried me to the couch that one time." Yuki rolled his eyes at Taichi's dumb question.

Taichi moved closer to Yuki, sitting cross-legged beside him. He felt there was something off with how Yuki was answering his questions. Taichi wanted to take a closer look at his face for the last questions he was about to ask. 

"What's with the space invasion, weirdo. Move back a little, ugh." Yuki said frowning, uncomfortable with the lack of space between them.

Taichi didn't move from his position, he just kept on staring at Yuki.

"W-what?" 

"So you're telling me, you didn't stop me from kissing you because you thought it was funny? That you, Rurikawa Yuki, did the extra effort of asking Azuma-san how to do a french kiss just so you can do it to me? Is that all?" Taichi asked Yuki, knowing he's close to making Yuki falter.

"Uh, yeah? Why are you even-" Before Yuki could finish his sentence, Taichi cuts him off.

"And were you really collapsing from exhaustion? That wasn't an act?" Taichi continued his inquiry.

"Of course, it's not! I really am exhausted! I told you, I'm just a really light slee-" Yuki defended but not before Taichi cuts him off again.

"You didn't enjoy the little kisses? Not one bit?" Taichi looked closely at Yuki, waiting for an answer.

Yuki blushed at the question while Taichi grinned at Yuki's reaction. Congratulating himself for making Yuki blush. That was enough of an answer to him.

"Will you stop with your questions already?! Y-you dumb dog!" Yuki shouts at Taichi, bashing Taichi's face with his pillow and keeping it on Taichi's face.

"Geez… of course, I enjoyed your secret little kisses. Why do you think I kissed you like that, huh? You really are stupid, you know." Yuki said, still blushing. Taichi might've heard it wrong, what with the pillow still on his face, but the last part sounded gentle.

Yuki then moved the pillow upwards, revealing Taichi's grinning lips but still covering half of Taichi's face. And just like that, Yuki gave Taichi's grin a gentle kiss. 

And Taichi thought, getting bashed in the face with a pillow was worth the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy!! First work here on ao3 lmao. This fic was inspired by this art: https://twitter.com/jamais0072/status/1190882771624816640?s=19
> 
> Constructive criticisms are welcome!! 
> 
> Also im @pomienie on twt, i scream abt kny, a3, anime and kpop in general there. Scream with me there or sumn.


End file.
